inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 10 (Crown): Face off! Captain Akira
3rd Season Crown (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven *Royal Eleven *Chaos Eleven *Blue Eleven Episode 10 (Crown): Face off! Captain Akira Akira laughed devilishly. "Bring it on!" Isamu said, getting ready. Akira raised an eyebrow. "Someone's eager... Then... I'll give you what you want!" The ball was in Oshiro's possession. He quickly launched his leg out to get ahold of the ball, Oshiro, who was a minute too late to dodge it, gave way and tripped, so he landed on his back with a thump. "What happened to all that bravado earlier?" Akira asked, smirking. "You bastard!" Oshiro said, groaning. Commentator: Whoa, in the blink of an eye, Akira had gotten the ball back from Oshiro! What will he do?! "I'm more than ready!" Isamu shouted. "Are you, now?" He said, smirking. Then he said, "Here I come, Sato!" He said. "Yeah! Just what I wanted!" "FREEZING HELL!!!" And then suddenly everyone except for Akira couldn't move. "I... won't...!" Oshiro said, trying to get up. "What was that?" Akira mocked, walking towards Isamu. Commentator: Everyone's frozen!!! What is this?!?! Even I can't move!!! "Yeah... that's why I named it the freezing hell." He said, his smirk growing larger. He was finally in front of Isamu. Then he said, "I've been waiting... for this moment... to destroy you... to beat you senseless..." His voice dropped lower. "Your defender is out for the time being... what will you do? No one will save you now!" He cackled. "I won't let you...!" Oshiro said, trying to move. "Huh?! You're still saying that rubbish?!" He turned around, and his eyes twitched when he saw Oshiro trying to move. "You're such an eyesore!" He yelled, and then kicked the ball at him. He collapsed. "Are you alright?!" Isamu yelled. "Hey, pay attention to me, you stupid brat." He said, spitting on the ground. "What you're doing... is wrong." Isamu said, defiantly. Akira was dumbfounded. Then he burst out laughing. "What did you just say? Wrong? Me?! Hahaha! That's the funniest thing I've heard all day! Listen up, buddy. I'm going to fucking destroy you and your team. You got that? There's nothing you can do to stop me." "No." "No? I'll show you just how useless you are!" And then he kicked the frozen ball that had spikes on it hard at Isamu. Referee blew the whistle. Commentator: AND THERE'S THE SECOND GOAL!!!!!!!! AKIRA, USING HIS FREEZING HELL, STOPS EVERYONE'S MOVEMENTS!!! WHAT WILL YOU DO NOW, UNIVERSE ELEVEN?! "There's no blood?" Isamu commented, astonished. "Those spikes aren't supposed to hurt that much, dumbass." He said, annoyed. Then he yawned, "Well, I'm getting bored, let's get this over with." And with that, he kicked the ball again, however, this time, Oshiro blocked it. "You!" Akira said, shocked. "How...?!" "How am I able to move, you ask?" Oshiro said, smiling pleasantly. "Thanks to your technique, it was pretty hard for me to move for a while, but I had something in my pocket that I could use to melt it." He dug into his pocket and took out a small plastic water bottle. Akira was taken aback. "You...!" "Yes, I used this to melt the ice. While you were at it, you didn't notice me using it." Then Akira laughed and said, "Now that the secret is out, I might as well tell you guys. This technique only lasts for like two minutes." Then he jumped up in the air with the ball, and yelled, "JACKUUU KNIFFU!!!" And used his maximum strength and speed and kicked the ball. It was so fast that none of the defense could keep up with it, neither could Isamu. "Watch out!" Kai yelled. And then the ball slammed straight into Isamu's stomach, the ice had melted away by that time. Referee blows the whistle twice, to announce the end of the first half of the match. Commentator: THERE IT IS!!!! IT'S IN!!!!!!! AKIRA'S JACK KNIFE, OR WOULD YOU SAY, JACKPOT?!!!! THIS MARKS THE END OF THE FIRST HALF, AND THE SCORE IS 3-0!!!!!!!!! UNIVERSE ELEVEN HASN'T SCORED A SINGLE GOAL FROM THEM YET!!! WHAT WILL YOU DO?!!! "What a stupid pun, coming from a stupid commentator." Hideyoshi snorted. "Now, now. This isn't the time for that." Yu said, scolding him. "What are you, my mother?" Hideyoshi said, a bit annoyed. "Just saying." "Captain! Are you alright?!" Oshiro said, shaking Isamu. "Nii-chan!" Jun yelled, running up to him. "What, has Captain-kun gone out cold after taking that blow? What a weakling!" Akira said, provoking them. Jun's eyes lit up when he heard that. "What was that?!" "I said, your stupid brother is a weakling! You are probably one too." He said, waving a hand of dismissal. "You bastard...!" "What? I'm not taking that back. It's the truth." He said, shrugging. "That defender-kun is also a weakling. Hahaha, all of you are so pathetic, and I was actually looking forward to this. What a letdown." He said, pretending a frown. "Coach! Please switch my position to the goalkeeper position!" Oshiro said, determined. "Are you kidding?!" Hideyoshi asked, scratching his head. "Captain is out...!" "I'm fine, Oshiro-kun." Isamu said, coming to his senses, and clutching his stomach. "Oh good, you're not dead yet." Akira said, going up to him. "Stay away! You're not welcome here!" Jun said. "Who the hell cares about what you say?" Then he cleared his throat. "I don't really care who the hell is the goalkeeper or not... so long as both of you are in... though it really is more fun with Isamu being the goalkeeper. But I want to see your skills as being the goalkeeper as well, defender-kun." He said, pointing at Oshiro. "Why the hell do you get a say?!" Jun asked. The coach, walking up to the field, cleared his throat, and then declared, "Isamu Sato, I am switching you out with Oshiro Shou." "What?!" Hideyoshi and Kai exclaimed. "B-but that's ridiculous!" Kai protested. "He hasn't even trained to be a goalkeeper yet...!" "Relax, Kai. He's trained with me." Takayuki said, reassuring him. "Then, what will Isamu be?" Jun asked. "He will be a midfielder." "H-he... hasn't trained for that though..." "Daijoubu! I'll be able to do it, okay?" He said, patting his brother on the back. "But aren't you injured...?" "I'm fine!" Akira grinned. "This is more like it!" He said. "Fight me on the field, Sato!" "Just you wait!" Preview of Episode 11 (Crown): Goalkeeper Oshiro, Midfielder Sato I'm Isamu Sato, and our first half of the match with the Blues has just ended! We are now entering our second half! However, since I had been knocked out and was unconcious for a minute or two, things have been going downhill. I've been switched out with Oshiro, and I am a midfielder now. I haven't been training on my midfielder position, because my main position is being a goalkeeper. Oshiro has trained with Takayuki for the goalkeeper position. Akira looks like he's having a ton of fun crushing us! They have scored three goals on us, just how will things turn out?! Next on Universe Series 3: Crown! Goalkeeper Oshiro, Midfielder Sato! NOTE: Sorry for the delays guys, I was out on vacation for two weeks and just got back like yesterday, so I haven't been updating things because no Wi-Fi and no time. So, sorry for the wait! But I am back now and so you can look forward to the rest of the upcoming episodes that will soon be updated!! Thank you for your patience!